


Brinn Prompt #1

by Fruitloopy



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopy/pseuds/Fruitloopy
Summary: PromptBrinn. Stuart Broad/Steve Finn.No. 42 “I swear it was an accident”Must contain giggling.





	Brinn Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbieGeorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbieGeorge/gifts).



> for @AlbieGeorge  
> Tumblr PromptPrompt  
> Brinn. Stuart Broad/Steve Finn.  
> No. 42 “I swear it was an accident”  
> Must contain giggling.
> 
> Hopefully, this fits the bill.  
> Please see these  photos  for the inspiration.

Finny shifts from side to side and wiggles his shoulders a little. Jimmy mumbles next to him, and his head falls a little more to the left and smooshes his face against the pathetic pillow, his headphones going skewy on his head. 

Steven could see the flight attendant heading towards them. Slowly. He rests his head on the back of his chair and stares at the lights and air vents above him. Stuart moves next to him, his shoulder rubbing against Finny’s.

Stuart laughs, not loudly but suddenly and Steven feels it more than hears it, the hum of the aeroplane around him, that weird bubble of white noise making conversation hard to hear, the weird stillness of travelling at 400 mph. 

The jiggle of limbs makes Finny turn his head to look at Stuart, cheeks rounded, eyes crinkled. Finny stares a little longer. 

*  
Stuart feels Finny’s eyes on him. He turns still smiling and grins, just seconds. Finny smiles back softly and squeezes Stuart’s knee with a warm large hand. 

*  
Finny looks at what Stuart is watching, Alan Partridge, of course. 

The Flight attendant is nearly at their row. Finny contemplates waking Jimmy but doesn’t really want to deal with grumpy Jim. Not right now. Jim will no doubt get a drink later when he smiles (shock) at the poor unsuspecting Flight attendant and get everything he wants. Finny really needs to learn that superpower. 

“What would you like sir?”

Finny gets himself an orange juice and then a JD and Coke, and then feels bad so gets a bottle of water too. 

Stuart is pinned back in his seat as the drinks are passed to Finny. 

Stuart orders a Coffee and a water. 

Susie (now Steven can see her name tag) the flight attendant gestures at the sleeping Jimmy and both Finny and Stuart shake their heads. 

There's some shuffling of stuff while the pair both rearrange the little tables and pockets, magazines are shoved into Jim's bag, electronic devices are moved away from the drinks and soon both of them are comfortable again. 

Finny is sipping on his JD and Coke Stuart’s hand slides onto his thigh, its just a lightly preoccupied stroking, Stuart, Finny realises, doesn’t even know he is doing it. Finny goes back to thinking and really just forgets about the petting then suddenly Stuart squeezes Finny’s leg, just above his knees and Finny’s leg jumps and his knee goes chasing into Stuart’s table. With his drinks on them.

The open bottle of water and coffee spill into Stuart’s lap. It sort of feels like it happens in slow motion but the reality of it, is its seconds or less and neither are able to stop the inevitable from happening. 

Stuart, who is sat on the end, jumps out of his seat and sort of flails. He looks at Finny, a confused kind of betrayal, and then makes an awkward dash for the toilet. 

Finny follows him. 

Steven sees Stuart makes it to the toilet but doesn’t get to him in time to stop him from closing the door. 

Finny knocks. There is no answer so he tries again. 

Steve knows that Stuart is that weird sort of angry that comes from being embarrassed.

Finny apologises are asks Stuart to “please, open the door.” 

The door opens and Stuart stands there, revealing the massive wet patch around the crotch of his trousers, there are little white bits of tissue stuck all over the material where Stuart has unsuccessfully tried to mop up the damp. 

Finny starts to giggle, and Stuart glares and then starts to laugh himself. He leans against the slide of the door and sighs. 

Finny grabs Stu’s wrist “I swear it was an accident.” 

“You just wanted to make me wet. You perv.” Finny wanders back to the seat, he packed some spare joggers in his hand-luggage. He takes them back to Stuart who is still hiding in the loo.

Stuart looks so grateful when he sees what Finny is proffering. 

Finny secretly loves seeing Stuart in his clothes it gets him hot under the collar. Stuart is just that bit smaller than him so the clothes are ever so slightly loose. Its something possessive and primal and Steven doesn’t want to explore it too deeply but he likes the way it feels. 

They both realise they are alone in the little cabin crew area where all the drinks and carts are stored.

Stuart presses Finny against the side, slips a leg between both of Steven’s so his thigh is pressed against Finny’s length. All the while Stuart kisses him, soft at first, gentle lingering kisses that suck a little on Steven’s lips. They get harder and more urgent though as Steven starts to gently rock against Stuart, moaning and mewling a little in the back of his throat. He’s hard against Stuart and he just wants to come all of a sudden. 

Stuart stops though, at first Finny is kind of annoyed and then realises where they are and how bad it would be if someone caught them. They rest their foreheads against each other as they slow their breathing. Stuart then gives Finny one more lingering kiss with the promise of something more later and then leaves, presumably to go and find an attendant who can give him something to put on a damp chair. 

Finny stands there a while longer, trying to calm himself.


End file.
